Ali Muhammed Nasir Mohammed
| place_of_birth = Jeddah, Saudi Arabia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 172 | group = | alias = Ali Muhammad Nasir Muhammad Said Ali al Kazmi | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Ali Muhammed Nasir Mohammed is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. Mohammed's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 172. The official list of detainee names released on May 15, 2006 says he was born on December 1, 1982, in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ali Muhammad Nasir Muhammad Said's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 8 August 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript There is no record that Mohammed participated in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ali Muhammad Nasir Muhammad Said's Administrative Review Board, on 9 December 2004. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The factors for and against continuing to detain Ali Muhammed Nasir Mohammed were among the 120 that the Department of Defense released on March 3, 2006.detainees ARB|ARB_Factors_Set_3_1161-1234_Revised.pdf#30}} Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Ali Muhammed Nasir Mohammed, Administrative Review Board - page 30 - The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript An eight page summarized transcript from the unclassified session of his Board hearing was released in the spring of 2006. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The review board convened on January 13, 2005. The Board's recommendation was unanimous. The Board's recommendation was redacted. The Board's recommendation was forwarded to England on June 17, 2005, who authorized transfer that same day. Ali Muhammed Nasir Mohammed was repatriated 27 months later, on September 28, 2007. References External links * The Anonymous Victims Of Guantánamo: Eight More Wrongly Imprisoned Men Are Quietly Released Andy Worthington Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released